


Amunet and D'jinn enjoy burritos and greasy chilli curly fries with cheese sauce.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Burritos, Desert, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fast Food, Fluff, Restaurants, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Well time to see if I can do this right. Burrito time!





	Amunet and D'jinn enjoy burritos and greasy chilli curly fries with cheese sauce.

D'jinn had a long long day, all he wanted wanted right now was to enjoy a nice grease filled, hot, meal. The local desert food truck seemed oddly busy, leaving no empty tables. The darkly dressed dog shrugged this off and sat at a table with an empty seat. Amunet looked up from her meal to her fellow canine, she didn't know this tall ish, dark, stranger but she waved friendly all the same. The traveler felt happy to be greeted with some level of kindness, he gave her a smile and waved back. 

The lady in Hollywood sunglasses smiled back and continued to eat her burrito. D'jinn got up, walked off, and returned to the table with his own burrito with a big basket of fries. He looked over the large messy, curly, greasy, mess of curly chilli fries. Perhaps it was bad idea to order the biggest basket of fries they had on the menu. She pondered at the chili fries as he placed a cup of cheese sauce on the table. While she had seen it on the menu, Amunet had never gotten the nerve to actually order some. She nervously offered, "I would be willing to help you eat that."

D'jinn nodded and pushed the basket closer to her, making sure the cup of cheese sauce was within reach of both. Amunet found the darkly dressed stranger to be mysterious and charming. He opened the cheese cup and began to eat his burrito. She continued to eat her own burrito. The traveler cocked his head to the side, the lady in Hollywood sunglasses ate her food like it was kind of holy blessing. He found the taller lady to be odd, silly, and charming in strange kind way. 

She picked at a the fries, somewhat fearing the unknown. He picked up a fry and dipped it in the cheese sauce. The grease smudge the chilli powder into the cheese sauce. Amunet still felt a little nervous but seeing another canine eating the chili fries so casually and happily gave her strength. She shoved the curly fries she picked into the cheese. She ate them. It reminded her of the first time she had a burrito. D'jinn took a few more fries and ate them, he looked up at his lunch pal. He was happy that she was eating the fries so hungrily because he didn't think he would be able to eat it by himself. 

The End.


End file.
